1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning device, a process cartridge and an image formation apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the contact charging method, which causes an electrically conductive charging roll or the like, to be directly contacted with a photosensitive material for charging the photosensitive material has become a leading method, because the amount of ozone and nitrogen oxides generated is smaller to a large extent, and the power efficiency is good.
With such a contact charging method, the charging roll is press-contacted with the surface of a photosensitive material with a pressure more than or equal to a predetermined value, thus foreign matters, such as toner, paper dust or the like, left on the photosensitive material are adhered to the charging roll, which may cause poor charging. Thus, a cleaning member which is contacted with the overall length in the longitudinal direction of the surface of the charging roll is provided, however, deflection of the cleaning member and the like make it difficult to cause the cleaning member to be contacted uniformly in the longitudinal direction of the charging roll.